Une enquête, un blessé, des sentiments
by Midnignt21
Summary: Et si c'était l'enquête de trop pour Danny et que Steve commence à se remettre en question. (je suis nul pour les résumés désolé)
1. Chapter 1

Encore une affaire, encore une fusillade et encore un blesser, Danny. Mais pour celui-ci, c'était trop, il en avait marre de revenir toujours blessé des interventions et comptait bien faire comprendre à Mcgarrett qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de jouer les casse-cous car il se mettait lui et toute l'équipe en danger.

Après être sorti de l'hôpital avec 4 côtes cassées, il se décida donc à aller chez Steve pour lui expliquer. Comme à son habitude, Danny ne sonna pas et rentra directement dans la villa mais ce qu'il vue l'horrifia : un énorme trou dans le mur du salon et des tâches de sang sur le mur et sur le sol qui avait du gouter d'une blessure assez profonde. Danny dégaina son arme et suivit le trajet des gouttes de sang jusqu'à l'étage où il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du Seal et se qu'il y découvrit le laissa sans voix. Sur le lit de Steve se trouvait un sac de la NAVY, ses papiers militaires et ses plaques d'identifications. C'est à ce moment là que le brun surgit dans sa chambre et s'arrêta net quand il découvrit l'intrus planté devant son lit, une expression hébétée inscrite sur son visage. Il décida de rompre le silence qui se faisait pesant :

-Danny ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ce dernier éluda la question et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Pour…Pourquoi il y a tes affaires de Seal sur ton lit ?

Steve se mura dans le silence et Danny fit volte-face pour voir son visage :

-Steve dis-moi que tu ne comptes pas retourner chez les Seals ! Je t'en surplis, dis-le moi !

Le brun eu un regard surpris à l'écoute de cette dernière phrase mais ne dis rien et laissa le blond continuer :

-S'il te plait ne repars pas, on a besoin de toi au 5-0, et puis le 5-0 sans notre Superseal c'est plus la même chose. Et puis Kono et Chin tu as pensé à eux ? Regarde Kono c'est toi qu'il l'a formé elle te considère comme son grand frère et Chin c'est toi qui lui a offert une seconde chance ! Steve tu ne peux pas les laisser comme ça tu n'as pas le droit. Et puis si tu t'en vas on formera plus notre Ohana dégentée. Et moi… Et moi je ne serais pas là pour te crier dessus quand tu prendras trop de risques ! Et puis … Je t'aime moi…

Danny était essoufflé et avait mal aux côtes à force de parler mais il ne le montra pas à Steve il était or de questions qu'il détourne le sujet.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilàààààààààà le nouveau chapitre est arrivé, bon il est très court mais le prochain sera normalement plus long.

je n'ai pas de rythme de parution c'est un peu au feeling .Vos reviews me font très plaisir et ravissent ma journée à chaque fois.

Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture!

Bye

* * *

Un silence pesant suivie cette révélation. Steve se demanda s'il avait bien entendu, il avait tant rêvé que Danny lui dise ces 3 petits mots qu'il n'y croyait pas et préféra demander au blond de répéter :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Danno se leva et se dirigea vers son ami, lentement, d'un pas félin, comme si il voulait sauter sur Steve d'un moment à l'autre :

-J'ai dit, lui murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage, j'ai dit que je t'aimais et que je ne voulais pas que tu partes.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le blond entoura de ses bras le cou de Steve, pour éviter une quelconque retraite de la part du plus grand, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Steve, trop surpris pour réagir, resta immobile quelques instants avant d'appuyer un peu plus sur les lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes et de passer un bras autour du cou et de la taille de son blondinet. Ils durent se séparer par manque d'air mais ils restèrent tout de même très près l'un de l'autre et sourirent avec ce sourire qui est réservé uniquement pour la personne que l'on aime.

La tête que faisait son petit blond attendrit Steve qui voulut lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres mais Danny s'écarta au dernier moment, se rappelant de ce qu'il avait vu sur le lit de son commandant :

-Non pas tout de suite, soit un peu patient, dis-moi d'abord pourquoi tu veux repartir chez les Seals ? Je suis invivable à ce point ?!

Steve se renfrogna quelque peu mais répondit tout de même aux questions :

-Mais non Danno, tu n'es pas invivable juste un peu casse-pied ! Et puis pour répondre à ta question, je m'en veux vraiment que tu te blesses, par ma faute, à chaque intervention et je ne peux pas changer mes méthodes, c'est celles que j'ai appris et les seules que je connaisse. Je me suis dit que si je retournais chez les Seals je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de te faire du mal involontairement.

Danny, attendrit par cette révélation, pris la main de son brun et l'attira au rez-de- chaussé pour qu'il profite decette magnifique fin de soirée sur le lanaï de la plage privée.

* * *

Alors ça vous plait toujours?

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjourrrrrr, désolé du retard mais ces dernières semaines ont été un peu compliqué, mais me voilà de retour pour l'avant dernier chapitre!

* * *

Plus ils descendaient les marches plus Danny sentait le corps de Steve se tendre sous sa main et c'est lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas des marches que le blond compris pourquoi Steve semblait nerveux, chose qui, soit dit en passant, n'arrivait jamais au Seal. Le gros trou que le lieutenant avait vu en arrivant été bien évidemment toujours là et le sang sur le mur et le sol aussi. Danny se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui, honteux, de son amour, il lui prit sa main gauche et le forçat à lui donner sa main droite qu'il lui cachait depuis qu'il était arrivé, il découvrit avec effroi la main bandée de plusieurs gazes de Steve qui étaient rouges tellement le sang les avait imbibé.

-Il t'est arrivé quoi exactement ? Questionna Danny

-Heu je voulais arrêter de penser donc bah j'ai envoyé mon poing rencontrer le mur mais bon je dois t'avouer qu'il y a quelques petits inconvénients, répondit Steve le sourire aux lèvres.

Danny crut qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge, il fallait qu'il tombe amoureux d'un dingue qui trouve normal d'enfoncer son poing dans un mur et de dire que ses blessures sont justes des petits inconvénients ! Mais comme il sut que cela ne servait à rien de crier (pour une fois), il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et happa les lèvres de son Seal, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur pour demander l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche, celui lui fut vite accordé et sa langue vint taquiner fiévreusement sa jumelle. Pour donner une leçon à Steve, Danny attrapa la main blessé de ce dernier et la serra dans la sienne, ce geste fit grogner de douleur Steve qui se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de son blond et le regarda avec deux grands yeux étonnés et l'interrogea :

-Tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-Mais bien sûr mon amour, je voulais juste te prouver qu'enfoncer son poing dans un mur n'apportais pas que des petits inconvénients ! lui répondit insolemment Danny

Steve, dans un premier temps, complètement hébété, eu , dans un second temps, une idée pour se venger de cet affront.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà la fin de cette histoire, Merci de m'avoir lu et merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir

 **Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas :)**

* * *

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage et, avant que le blondinet n'est eu le temps de s'écarter, il l'attrapa en dessous des côtes et l'emmena à l'étage. Là il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup d'épaule avant de virer par terre toutes les affaires qu'il y avait sur son lit et de balancer sans scrupule un Danny complètement hébété sur son matelas. Il s'apprêtait à grimper sauvagement sur le lit lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements de douleur et des pleurs qui émanaient de son lieutenant. Steve se recula vivement avant de venir encercler Danny qui s'était recroquevillé en boule sur le lit sous l'effet de la douleur. Après quelques minutes d'étreinte, Steve fit basculer son partenaire sur le dos en prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas lui faire mal et essaya de cibler l'endroit où le blond avait mal. Après quelques minutes d'observation, il posa tout de même la question pour être sur de ne pas se tromper :

-Hey Danno, où est-ce que tu as mal ?

Un léger gémissement sortit de la bouche du lieutenant et sa main se souleva pour se poser sur ses côtes avant de venir s'accrocher au tee-shirt du Seal. En parlant du Seal, il commença à déboutonner la chemise du blessé et ce qu'il vit le glaça : Un énorme bandage couvrait le torse de son amour et quelques hématomes dépassés au niveau de son flan droit. Ses reflexes de Seal reprirent le dessus et il essaya de trouver les médicaments de Danny dans son pantalon, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, surpris par ce geste mais Steve le rassura :

\- Détend toi je veux juste chercher tes médocs que les médecins de l'hosto on dut de donner.

Danny eu un regard interrogatif mais répliqua tout de même :

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? T'as de l'expérience dans ce domaine ?

Steve eu un sourire et poussa un cri de victoire lorsqu'il trouva enfin les antidouleurs de son amour, il descendit quelques secondes dans sa cuisine pour chercher un verre d'eau avant de remonter et de donner le tout à Danny :

-Oui on peut dire ça commença mais tu verras quand tu seras rétablis j'ai de l'expérience dans plein d'autre domaine…, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Danny se tendit sous ses paroles mais accepta de prendre les cachets et tendit la main vers le cou de Steve pour le crocheter et lui donner un tendre baiser. Steve fut surpris par ce contact mais souris avant d'enlever son pantalon à Danny, qui s'était endormis sous l'effet des médicaments et de le glisser sous les draps avant de lui-même se mettre en sous vêtements et d'encercler son Danno de ses bras protecteurs. Il murmura un « Je t'aime » et embrassa le front de son blondinet qui désormais lui appartenait, avant de se laisser emporter par les bras de Morphée.

FIN 3

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu

N'hésitez pas à reviewer

Bye


End file.
